


We're Just Two Slow Dancers, Last Ones Out

by greenbeele



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbeele/pseuds/greenbeele
Summary: Diana hosts an Christmas Eve Dance but Anne doesn't know how to dance. I wonder who could help her with that.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	We're Just Two Slow Dancers, Last Ones Out

The class buzzed with an energy expected so close to the holidays. Who could expect children to focus on sentence diagramming or equations when there where snowball fights to be had and snowmen to build? Content with the buzz of the class, Anne turned her attention out the classroom window staring at the winter wonderland that switched places with Avonlea seemingly overnight. As lost in thought as she was, Anne managed to perk up when she heard her dearest friend Diana speaking to the girls during lunch break.

“Mother agreed to let me host a Holiday Dinner and Dance on Christmas Eve! She even said I could invite the whole class! She believes every lady needs practice in the delicate art of being a hostess”

The girls around her clamored in excitement as Anne’s eyes widened, “Diana, what wondrous news! With such a lovely host it’s sure to be a magnificent affair. Just imagine how romantical it’ll be; the smell of chestnuts roasting, the warm fire to contrast the bitter cold. It’ll be the picture of elegance and holiday whimsy.” Diana blushed at Anne’s display but Anne couldn’t help but look over her friend’s shoulder and notice Gilbert looking their way in interest.

It seemed Ruby noticed the same thing because she lit up. “Oh I do hope Gilbert will be there! He’ll get to see me in my new winter dress and maybe we’ll meet under the mistletoe,” she sighed dreamily. Anne wasn’t too sure why but she felt her insides twist at this turn in the conversation.

As much as Anne usually enjoyed Miss. Stacy’s lectures, even she itched for class to be let out and finally start their break. After what felt like entirely too long Miss. Stacy shut her book and wished them a good break. The students all but ran out of their seats, eager to get outside. Arm in arm, Diana and Anne began their walk home discussing every aspect of planning for the party. Soon enough, it was time to part ways and Anne made her way to Green Gables.

The whispering woods was quieter than usual. It lacked the chirps of baby birds and the crunch of leaves and twigs but Anne couldn’t find it in herself to be upset by the change. No, winter brought its own special charm to her enchanted forest. The blanket of snow over barren trees gave the feeling of calm solitude. Anne looked up as flurries fell from the sky and felt transported to a land of faeries and snow queens. Perhaps she’d been staring up for too long because she almost jumped in surprise when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Anne, what are you doing out here, you’ll catch your death if you stay out too long.” Gilbert looked at her with what she almost convinced herself was concerned. He was dressed in his snow boots, a long scarf wrapped around his neck and gloves. Snowflakes dotted his brown curls and his nose was a gentle red from the cold. He looked every bit like the prince that would save the snow queen from her ice palace. Anne shook the unwanted thought out of her head and shot Gilbert the fiercest glare she could manage.

“I don’t recall asking for input Gilbert Blythe. I am perfectly happy to bask in the glorious winter air for however long I choose”

Gilbert raised his hands in mock defeat, “Alright, but at least take my scarf,” he began to unwind the cloth from around his neck.

“No, that’ll be quite alright. I think I can manage” she said stubbornly. There was no need to give Gilbert the impression she couldn’t take care of herself. She was an independent young girl after all; he had no right to paint her as some damsel in distress!

“Now Anne, what if I were to let you walk home without anything to keep you warm and you got sick and were absent from classes? If I got the top spot in the class simply because you refused my scarf I don’t think you’d ever forgive me. Fair and square remember?” he said, trying to appear serious but unable to hide his smirk.

Anne rolled her eyes and hoped he attributed her slight blush to the weather. Of course, Gilbert Blythe only cared about their competition. He was probably just toying with her, trying to get inside her head and steal the top spot through… a scarf? She wasn’t quite sure, but she didn’t trust it. Regardless, she found herself frozen in her spot when she noticed him lean closer to wrap the scarf around her. Taking care to move her braids out of the way, his hands lingered on her hair for second before quickly removing them.

She huffed quietly, wondering how he must be thinking how ghastly her red hair looked compared to the majestic and pure snow. She looked up at his face to look for confirmation of her suspicions but just noticed the cold seemed to spread to his now rosy cheeks. He turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck. _He must be cold_ she thought. A small part of Anne felt bad for depriving him of his scarf on such a cold day and an even smaller part noted it smelled like him.

“Now I would offer to walk you to Green Gables just to make sure my scarf got there safe but Bash and Mary needs me home,” he teased. Anne scoffed but couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit remorseful as he waved goodbye and headed the opposite direction. She tightened the scarf around her neck and began her walk back. No doubt, Marilla would be wondering where she was.

As she walked she wouldn’t notice Gilbert turn back around and stare at her with a slight smile before leaving once again. Just as Gilbert wouldn’t know that that night, for reasons Anne didn’t quite understand, she slept with the scarf neatly folded and tucked under her pillow.

…

The next morning, Anne woke up and threw open her windows, breathing in the crisp winter air. Behind her she heard Marilla approaching, “Good heavens child, close the window before you catch your death!” Her choice of words briefly sent Anne back to the woods yesterday and she fought hard to suppress her blush at the memory of Gilbert so close. Dutifully, she closed the window before turning to apologize to Marilla.

After her morning chores, she waved goodbye to Matthew and Marilla, muttering something about heading out to return a scarf and fleeing the scene before they could ask any follow up questions.

The trek to the Blythe’s house was a bit more difficult than usual on account of the snow but Anne couldn’t think of anything more satisfying than the feeling of fresh snow crushing against her feet. She loved looking back and seeing the physical impact she made on the world around her, but as she approached their home she noticed another set of fresh prints leading from the house to the barn. Curiosity getting the best of her, she let her feet lead her to the opening of the barn. Peeking in, she noticed Gilbert shoveling hay; despite the cold, he was stripped down to his undershirt.

The time aboard the steamer was clear from the lean muscles flexing under the stress of manual labor. It was almost like he left as the picture of boyish charm and somehow returned a roughish man. Anne couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that she had yet to undergo such a drastic transformation, Lord knows she could use it. She wondered if his hands had callouses from the work and was struck with the strange urge to hold them… to examine of course. He wiped the sweat away from his brow still unaware of her presence. As he lifted his arm, his undershirt lifted to show just the smallest bit of bare skin. Despite the chill, Anne found herself getting very warm.

“Queen Anne! What brings you out here?” yelled a familiar voice sneaking up behind her. It was at that moment, Gilbert turned to noticed her and she wanted the Earth the swallow her whole. She looked back to see Bash smiling with a very satisfied look on his face.

Certain her face was as bright as a tomato she began to fluster, “Hello everyone. I was just… I was just coming by to return… return the scarf Gilbert lent me yesterday!” The boy in question leaned his elbows on the wooden end of his pitchfork a bit confused at her display. Anne took this to mean that, thankfully, he missed her staring at him for an improper amount of time. Unfortunately for her, Bash’s barely suppressed chuckles meant he did not.

After a moment, Gilbert smiled, “So I guess there’s no chance of you falling ill and missing out on precious studying time?”

“In your dreams Blythe.”

“Trust me Anne, even in my dreams a measly cold could never stop you.”

Bash let out a bark of laughter before Gilbert’s eyes widened, realizing he just implied he dreams about Anne. Oblivious to this, it was Anne’s turn to be confused by Bash’s antics. Gilbert shot a glare Bash’s way before he took his leave whispering something about “ _a pair of mokes._ ”

Straightening, Gilbert returned his attention to Anne and his eyes softened, “Don’t worry about the scarf, Mary’s been knitting me a new one anyways. Besides it looks a lot better on you.”

Anne, not knowing how to respond to his comment and the sudden uptick in her heat beat, gave a slight nod of thanks and spun away. Quickly fleeing from the barn in what she hoped was a dignified fashion. Gilbert shook his head fondly and returned to his work.

…

“Oh, isn’t splendid! Diana is hand delivering invitations to her party,” Anne cried, waving her elegant lace-trimmed notice in front of Marilla and Matthew at the dining table.

“It does look like it will be quite the event. Now, you must remember your manners,” Marilla lectured, “Even when dancing, you have to remember the rules of propriety.”

Anne barely suppressed an eye roll before she was hit by a realization, “In all my times dreaming of grand ballrooms and parties, I seemed to have forgot I don’t know how to dance! Oh, Matthew please you have to help me! Can you teach me how to dance?”

Startled, Matthew looked up from his porridge for the first time in the conversation, “Oh, I do believe you’re asking the wrong person. I’ve never been much of a dancer.”

“Oh really? I seem to recall a certain someone scrounging up enough courage to ask Jeannie to a few dances back in the day,” Marilla said with a knowing glance

Matthew’s spoon clattered on the table, “I reckon I hear Jerry calling me from the barn. Best get going.” He dropped his dishes in the sink and all but ran out of the room.

…

Too busy with party planning, Diana couldn’t find the time to teach her the basics either and Anne would rather miss the party all together than have to learn to dance with Jerry. No, Anne was smart, she was sure she could figure it out if she took the time to practice.

She waved goodbye to Marilla and Matthew (who finally came out of the barn when he deemed it safe). Before leaving Anne hesitated for a second, she pulled Gilbert’s scarf off the hook, wrapped it around her neck and headed out.

“1,2,3… 1,2,3…” she whispered to herself trying to step out the pattern she’d witnessed at Aunt Jo’s Summer Soiree the year before. She imagined herself in a priceless ball gown with puff sleeves and a glittering crown. She bowed graciously at her awaiting suitor with suspiciously familiar brown curls and offered him her hand. She twirled, and stepped, hoping she matched her imaginary band’s rhythm.

Just as she felt like she was beginning to get it, Anne managed to snag her foot in a root and fell face first into the ground.

“Oww,” she moaned trying to pick herself up. That was until she heard approaching footsteps and she froze in place. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed those brown curls again but this time they were peeking through the hideout’s makeshift door.

“Hello? If there someone in there? I heard a thud and wanted to make sure everyone was okay.”

Of course it had to be Gilbert Blythe. He seemed to have the worse timing in the world, always showing up when Anne was making a fool of herself. His eyes moved down until he reached Anne on the ground and let out a startled laugh.

“Anne? What happened, are you okay?” He offered her a hand up and she couldn’t help but notice that he did indeed have callouses. And again, that small part of her brain called out how their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

With Gilbert’s help, she stood up and rubbed the dirt off her knees. When she looked up she caught Gilbert fixated on something. She looked down to realize he was looking directly at his scarf and flushed.

“You should know it is improper to stare at a lady.”

Now it was Gilbert’s turn to flush as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry… it’s just that I noticed your scarf. I meant what I said before, it looks good on you.” He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, “But anyway, what happened to you? How’d you manage to end up on the ground?”

Embarrassed as she was, Anne reluctantly explained her situation that is until she noticed Gilbert’s amused grin.

She scowled, “I don’t need you mocking me Gilbert Blythe. It’s not like they have dance lessons at the orphanage.”

His face fell, “Oh Anne I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. I would never.” When her scowl didn’t let up he panicked, he’d been given the cold shoulder from Anne enough times to know that they could last a long time. He blurted out, “If you need some help learning I could teach you!”

Anne looked about as shocked as he felt but he continued, “My father believed it was important for every young gentleman to learn how to dance. Something about it being a useful skill that would undoubtedly come in handy on day.”

Anne noticed Gilbert’s eyes grow wistful at the memory of his dad and sighed, “Well, I could never turn down the wisdom of Mr. Blythe.”

Gilbert gave her a funny lopsided grin and grabbed her hands. He held one and placed the other on his shoulder. He placed his free hand on her waist and her breath caught in her throat.

She cleared her throat and looked down at their feet, so close together, “I can’t help but notice there’s no music.”

“Come on Anne, surely someone with your imagination won’t let something as silly as no music get in the way of a very important lesson.” Nonetheless, he began to hum a familiar tune and they started to sway to the rhythm.

Initially, Anne fumbled and steps on his toes a few times and apologized profusely. Gilbert just laughed it off and kept them moving. Soon, she started to get the hang of it and stopped concentrating on their feet and took the chance to meet his eyes and noticed they were looking right back at hers.

Suddenly, his eyes took on a mischievous glint and before she could react he took the opportunity to dip her. Stunned she gripped his shoulder tighter but snagged her foot on that same damned root. Soon, the both came tumbling onto the ground as Gilbert instinctively put his hand behind her head to protect it from the fall.

Now it was his turn to turn scarlet and spout apologies. Anne, In return, just looked up at him and burst out into laughter.

He looked down and chuckled, “I guess it is our fault for practicing in the same spot you fell,”

Once her laughing started to cease, Anne realized just how close they were. He had used his free arm to lift himself a bit above her as to not crush her with his weight and still had his other hand on the back of her head. His curls dangled over her and if she could reach up it would be so easy to touch. She followed his hair down to his eyes and found them focused elsewhere. It seemed he was staring intently at her… her lips.

She must have been imagining it but she thought she felt him moving in closer. She felt her eyes flutter shut on their own accord and then…

“Anne! I finished setting up ahead of schedule and came to see if you still needed some help,” Diane’s voice called out. Hastily, Anne shoved Gilbert off of her and tried to smooth down her hair and dress.

“Anne? Oh I’m sorry, am I interrupting something,” Diana said with a smirk once she entered the clubhouse and saw the pair on the ground.

“Absolutely nothing Diana, Gilbert was just leaving,” she all but shoved him out the door. Gilbert said nothing but Diana noted his slight frown as he politely waved goodbye. 

…

Anne scrubbed the plates with such vigor Marilla was afraid they were going to break. But Anne couldn’t help it, any time she had a free moment her mind would go back to the clubhouse. What would have happened if Diana hadn’t come just then? Would he have leaned in and…?

No. She was being ridiculous. Of all people, Gilbert Blythe was not thinking of kissing her. He was probably just regretting his decision to help her. Yes, that was it. Well, anyway it was his fault for offering in the first place.

And yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling of his hand on her waist and her hand on his arm. Finally, Marilla had to dismiss her in the hopes of saving the dishware from her wrath.

With the dishes sorted, Anne poured her energy into getting ready for tonight’s dance. She promised Diana she would be over early to help set up which meant she’d have to get ready quickly. She put on her blue dress courtesy of Matthew and, after a moment of consideration, released her hair from her signature braids leaving it loose. For final touches she grabbed the flower crowns she made for Diana and herself before heading out.

…

Diana’s house was beautiful as always, but under Diana’s eye it took on a magical Christmas atmosphere. The fireplace was roaring, garlands and wreaths hung over the mantle and staircase, and most notably, there was a single piece of mistletoe hanging above the entryway into the main dance room.

After asking Diana about this, knowing her parents would never approve as something as improper as kissing, she replied with a mischievous glint in her eye, “Well with Father and Mother upstairs and away from the party, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for some youthful rebellion. Plus isn’t there just something so romantic about mistletoe during Christmas?” Anne started to wonder if she was rubbing off a bit too much on her dear bosom friend. Despite the taunting of the small plant hanging above her, Anne continued to help decorate the rest of the room.

Soon, guests began to trickle in and Diana, the gracious hostess that she was, began to make the rounds. Anne took the time to stand towards the side, content to watch her friend dance in circles and chat around the punch bowl. Still a bit nervous about dancing with her limited experience, she didn’t want to give Josie Pye any reason to laugh at her tonight.

Eventually, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Fully expecting to turn and see Diana asking her to dance, she instead found herself staring up at dark brown eyes. Gilbert was dressed in a smart suit she’d seen him in before but never failed to make him look handsome.

“You know, I doubt the Barry’s would stand having any loose roots in their house so you shouldn’t be too worried about tripping tonight.”

She swatted at his arm and he caught her hand with ease. “I was wondering if you’d join me for a dance, I want to make sure my lessons took,” he continued with a nervous laugh.

Her eyes widened and she looked past his shoulder looking for Ruby, sure she was getting a death stare where she stood. To her surprise, it didn’t seem like Ruby was paying much attention to the pair of them. Instead she seemed to be giving her undivided attention to Moody as he handed her a glass of punch and said something that made her laugh. She guessed it would be a waste not put her new skills to use.

Focusing back on Gilbert, she gave him and slight nod and let him lead her to the floor. Once again she found herself in his arms and fell into a comfortable rhythm with him. She found it easier than the first time but the curious glances of her classmates didn’t help her nerves. But, Gilbert seemed unbothered by their peers, instead, he stared intently into her eyes. She felt pinned down by his gaze, and slowly it felt as though the world around them faded away like all the romance novels said they would.

She couldn’t say if it had been minutes or hours but eventually the music ended and Diana said dinner would be served in the dining hall. Still stuck in a trance, they soon realized they were the last one’s in the room as their friends followed Diana out.

Anne removed her hands from Gilbert, suddenly feeling shy. She started to walk out until she felt a hand tug her sleeve.

“Anne, wait.” She stopped, once again caught in his eyes. However, as she looked up at him she couldn’t help but notice the small piece of greenery hanging above them. Gilbert followed her eyes and took note of the mistletoe as well.

Rubbing the back of his neck and slightly red, he said, “Well it would be a shame to ruin tradition wouldn’t it?”

Her eyes widened, “I suppose so.”

Gently, he tucked a curl behind her ear and leaned in ever so close. Anne summoned up all her courage and met him halfway.

He kissed her softly as if he felt as unsure as she did. But when she kissed him back, he caressed her cheek in a move so tender she almost wanted to cry. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, they heard wolf-whistles causes them to jump apart. Both beet red, they noticed their classmates jeering at them from the said and Diana with that familiar all knowing smile.

Gilbert let out a little laugh and offered her his hand. Together they walked into the dining hall, ready to be subjected to any teasing together.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the mitski song "Two Slow Dancers". Also I'm still mad we were robbed of a season 4.


End file.
